leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Flareon (Pokémon)
|} Flareon (Japanese: ブースター Booster) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when exposed to a Fire Stone. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being , , , , , , and . Biology Flareon is a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon covered in short, reddish-orange fur. It has long ears, dark eyes, and a small black nose. There are three small toes and a yellow paw pad on each foot. Fluffy yellow fur forms a small tuft on its head, as well as its bushy tail and a mane around its chest and neck. It will fluff out its collar to cool down its high body temperature. This high temperature is caused by its internal flame sac. Flareon stores and heats inhaled air in this sac, and then exhales it as fire. It is an who roasts either or prey before consumption. Flareon is mostly found in , and is rarely seen in the wilderness. In the anime Major appearances Flareon debuted in The Battling Eevee Brothers, under the ownership of . It was targeted in one of 's schemes. d against a Flareon during the Pokémon League Entrance Exam in The Ultimate Test. A Flareon appeared in Trouble's Brewing and Espeon, Not Included, under the ownership of Koume, one of the Kimono Sisters. It was seen when Team Rocket disrupted the Kimono Sisters' tea ceremony. A Flareon appeared in Some Like it Hot, under the ownership of Egan. It was used in Egan's pursuit to a . Flareon was initially unsuccessful, but after Egan applied 's strategies, it was able to defeat a Magcargo that Egan caught Savannah has a Flareon, which debuted in A Fan with a Plan. It was used in the first round of the Rubello Town Pokémon Contest in Cruisin' for a Losin'. A Flareon appeared in Last Call — First Round!, under the ownership of Ursula. It evolved from during the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. It reappeared in Opposites Interact!, where it was used along with in a two-on-two Contest Battle against ; it went up against against and . A Flareon debuted in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, along with an Eevee and its other evolutions at the time, under the ownership of Virgil. It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. In A Unova League Evolution!, Flareon battled Cameron's Lucario during the semifinals of the Vertress Conference, and ultimately won. A Flareon appeared in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, where it evolved from one of three with a Fire Stone found on the . A Flareon appeared in Eevee & Friends with an and its other evolutions, including the newly introduced . It has a shy personality and tends to raise the temperature considerably as a defense mechanism. A Flareon appeared in Turning Heads and Training Hard!, where it was summoned to help Ilima's Eevee perform . It reappeared in the Poké Problem segment of the next episode, where it saw Ilima and Eevee off. Minor appearances A 's Flareon appeared in Bad to the Bone. A Flareon appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North, alongside a and . A Flareon appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Flareon appeared in Flower Power as a part of Florando's annual Pokémon Exhibition. A Flareon appeared in Gary's demonstration in Johto Photo Finish, where it evolved from an . A Flareon appeared in Brock's demonstration in A Bite to Remember, where it evolved from an . A Flareon made a brief cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an and its six other evolutions at the time. A Flareon appeared in Old Rivals, New Tricks!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator competing in the Sandalstraw Town Pokémon Contest. A 's Flareon appeared in a video in Performing with Fiery Charm!. A Flareon appeared in a fantasy in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, where imagined what Serena's Eevee could evolve into. A Flareon appeared in Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes!, where a tried to win its affections. However, it wasn't impressed by it efforts and attacked it with before walking off. A Trainer's Flareon appeared in I Choose You!. A Trainer's Flareon appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth! where it was seen receiving the Wela Crown. Pokédex entries . The air it inhales is ignited by a flame inside its body and expelled as fire.}} In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga A Flareon belonging to Pyro appeared in To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That Is the Question!, where it battled against , but was easily defeated. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Blame it on Eevee, a mutated Eevee could switch between his evolved forms, one of which is a Flareon. him, adds him to his team, and nicknames him Vee. Later, it used the Fire, Water and Thunder stones of Vermilion Harbor, which were given to him by , to evolve and devolve him freely and faster. Eventually, he lost the ability to devolve after permanently becoming an , but Red felt more content now that he'd been freed from the pain that Team Rocket's experiments had dealt. A Flareon appeared in a fantasy of Yellow's about Pokémon that could evolve via stone, it appeared with an Eevee, Vaporeon, and Jolteon in The Kindest Tentacruel. A Flareon by and lent to for his challenge appeared in Moving Past Milotic. A Flareon appeared in Pleased as Punch With Parasect, under the ownership of a Kimono Girl. A Flareon appeared in a fantasy in the . Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} .}} . Its body temperature exceeds when storing fire inside.}} |} |} .}} .}} .}} .}} |} |} .}} .}} .}} .}} |} |} before battle.}} .}} .}} .}} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} before battle.}} .}} .}} |} |} . In its internal flame sac, temperatures reach degrees.}} .}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} event}} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 17, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Volcano Cave}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Both Modes S, Advanced Mode C)}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Lava Zone}} |area=Faldera Island, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Scorching Desert (1F-10F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F, Mapless Street, Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park, Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 6}} |area=Castle Noapte: Stage 123 Graucus Hall: Stage 459}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Booming Grotto (Back Boss), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Special)}} |area=Area 19: Stage 07}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Birthday Flareon|All|Japan|10|October 12, 2013 to December 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Flareon}} |Pokémon Center Flareon|All|Japan|50|May 13 to June 23, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Flareon 2}} |Pokémon Store Flareon|All|South Korea|50|July 15 to 23, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Flareon}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Flareon|Japanese|PGL|10|October 20, 2010 to January 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Flareon}} |Global Link Flareon|Korean|PGL|10|May 18 to August 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Flareon}} |Global Link Flareon|English|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Flareon}} |Global Link Flareon|French|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Flareon}} |Global Link Flareon|German|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Flareon}} |Global Link Flareon|Italian|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Flareon}} |Global Link Flareon|Spanish|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Flareon}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Ember|Fire|Special|40|100|25||'}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Ember|Fire|Special|40|100|25||'}} By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Fire Stone |link='Hero/'''Heroine }} |- |- , |special= , , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=136 |name2=Flareon |type1-2=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * Flareon shares its name with , , , and . They are all known as the Flame Pokémon. * Flareon was designed by Motofumi Fujiwara.https://twitter.com/atsuko_nishida/status/783643367523557376 Origin It is most likely based on es, due to its body shape and orange coloration, but it also has traits of s. The fluffy mane and tail resemble a , as well as a 's mane. Name origin Flareon is a combination of flare and eon (an immeasurably long period of time, possibly referring to how long evolution takes naturally). Eon is a suffix all evolutions share and was Eevee's English prototype name. Booster is literally booster, possibly referring to , which propel things by combustion of fuel. In other languages . Ends with ''-li'' like every Eeveelution in French. |es=Flareon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Flamara|demeaning=From . Ends with ''-a'' like every Eeveelution in German. |it=Flareon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=부스터 Booster|komeaning=Transliteration of booster |zh_cmn=火精靈 / 火精灵 Huǒjīnglíng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Fire spirit". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Mandarin |zh_yue=火伊貝 Fóyībui|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Fire Eevee". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Cantonese |hi=फ्लेरएओन Flareon|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Флареон Flareon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Vee Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Flamara es:Flareon fr:Pyroli it:Flareon ja:ブースター zh:火伊布